


alay

by basoorahan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, kaisoo for life, non-au, transferring this trash here
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basoorahan/pseuds/basoorahan
Summary: Hanggang saan at hanggang kailan nila kayang magsakripisyo para sa ikaliligaya nilang dalawa?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	alay

Tanghali na nagising si Kyungsoo dala ng pagod nitong nakaraang gabi. Yun nga lang, ibang klaseng bagong taon din pala ang sasalubong sa kanya. Si Sehun mismo ang nagpakita sa kanya ng balita na usap-usapan na ngayon sa buong mundo.

Nanghina ang kanyang mga tuhod sa nakita. Mabuti na lang at naliligo pa si Jongin kaya’t napatakbo siya agad pabalik ng kwarto at napaiyak.

Kung akala niya hindi na mauulit ang taong 2016, dun siya nagkakamali. Mukhang may panibagong pagsubok na naman siyang kahaharapin. Nila. Nilang dalawa ni Jongin na mukhang hindi na kailanman matatapos pa dahil ngayon, umuulit lang ang nakaraan at nagbabadyang pwedeng maulit na naman sa hinaharap.

Humihikbi si Kyungsoo. Ni hindi niya magawa na kumuha ng tissue at suminga. Hinayaan niya ang mga luha na tumulo sa kanyang maamong mukha dahil heto na naman sila, umuulit. Kung di nila ito tutuldukan, ito'y uulit lamang nang uulit at pareho nilang hindi makakamtan ang kalayaan na gusto nilang makuha. Kalayaang magmahal. Kalayaang mahalin ang isa't-isa kahit na pareho ang kanilang kasarian. Tanginang mundong 'to.

Bumukas ang pinto. 

"Kyungsoo..." Di mapakaling tawag ni Jongin sa kanya na nadatnan siyang umiiyak sa kanyang kama. Bakas sa mga mata ni Jongin ang lungkot at takot.

Inilayo ni Kyungsoo ang mukha para hindi makita ni Jongin ang mugto niyang mga mata kahit alam naman niya sa sarili na nakita na rin siya nito na lumuluha. Pinunasan niya ang kanyang mukha nang mabilisan gamit ang kanyang palad at humihikbing tinnaong, "Kailangan mo na naman ba gawin 'to?" 

"S-Soo..." Marahang sinara ni Jongin ang pinto ng kwarto at ni-lock bago lapitan ang umiiyak na lalaki.

Kinuyom ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay. Walang tigil pa rin ang pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha. "Umamin na tayo, Jongin. Tama na 'to. H-Hindi ko na kayang magkunwari na wala lang ako sayo. Na kaibigan mo lang ako at ka-member lang sa grupo natin. Tama na 'to! Hanggang kelan pa ba tayo magpapaalipin sa kanila? Hindi ko na kaya..." Hagulgol ni Kyungsoo.

Niyakap siya ni Jongin at sumandal naman siya sa kanya. "Bakit di mo pa sinabi sa akin? Ngayon ko pa malalaman kung kailan...kung kailan nilabas na yung balita at aalis na ako mamaya para..." hindi na maituloy ni Kyungsoo ang mga susunod na sasabihin. Pero mamaya-maya rin ang schedule niya na umalis para magbakasyon. Ibinaon na lang niya ang kanyang basang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin at kumapit nang mahigpit sa kanyang mga balikat. "Jongin...naiinis ako...naiinis ako sayo, naiinis ako sa kanila. Naiinis ako sa mundong 'to! Naiinis ako. Bakit ikaw na naman!? Bakit tayo na naman!?"

Hindi nagsalita si Jongin. Patuloy lang siya sa paghaplos sa likuran ni Kyungsoo para aluin ito. Ayaw man gawin ni Jongin ang eskandalong inilatag na naman sa kanya ng management ng SMent, hindi naman niya ito matanggihan dahil sa napakaraming mga rason.

Bumitaw si Kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap kay Jongin at tiningnan ang lalaki sa mga mata. "Ano? Tinakot ka na naman ba nila na pag di ka pumayag tatanggalin nila tayo sa EXO? Na pababagsakin nila career natin dahil may 'tayo'? Na kapag nalaman ng lahat na nag-iibigan tayo, wala nang tatanggap sa atin dito? Tangina, Jongin. Putangina nila. Di pa ba sapat ang isa, kailangan pa nila gawin to ng dalawang beses? Umamin na tayo. Ayoko na magpatalo."

Napahawi ng buhok si Jongin. Banaag sa kanyang mukha ang pagod, stress at lungkot. "Soo, alam mong di tayo pwede pang umamin sa ngayon...paano na lang ang iba? Kahit sila maaapektuhan din kung lalantad na tayo ngayon. Ayokong sirain ang grupo natin. Maaapektuhan din sila. Alam natin pareho kung ano ang kaya nilang gawin. Alam mo yan. Alam mo kung bakit ko 'to ginawa. Alam natin pareho. Wala akong choice, Soo. Wala." may pighati sa mga mata ni Jongin bawat bitaw niya ng mga salita.

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at tiningnan nang matalim si Jongin sa mga mata. "Pano kung punung-puno na ako? Ayoko na. Umamin na tayo. Ayoko na talaga, Jongin. Sobra na ‘to."

Hinila siya ulit ni Jongin palapit sa dibdib niya at niyakap ulit. "Soo, hindi pwede. Ayoko maglaho lahat ng pinaghirapan mo ngayong taon. Mas kilala ka na sa galing mo sa pag-arte. Pangarap mo rin nakasalalay dito. Ayoko sirain yun. Soo, sorry, kailangan ko ulit tanggapin yung alok nila. Wala akong magawa.”

Suminghot si Kyungsoo at napatingin sa sahig bago ituon muli ang atensyon kay Jongin na parang tinanggalan na ng buhay sa katawan—nanlalanta ang tindig at lumalangoy ang mga mata sa dagat ng kalungkutan. “Tangina, kasalanan ko rin naman kasi kung bakit tayo nahuli noon. Kung naging mas maingat pa siguro ako di tayo hahantong sa ganito. Hindi nila tayo gagamitin sa panakip butas nila sa kung anu-ano."

Nilapat ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa braso ni Jongin dala ng pagkabahala. Ayaw niyang sisihin ni Jongin ang sarili sa kinahinatnatan ng kanilang pagmamahalan. "Hindi...hindi...wag mo sisihin sarili mo. Wala kang ginawa, Jongin. Pareho tayong nagpahuli non. Wala tayong ginawang mali. Pero, tangina, ikaw na naman? Sikreto mo na naman ako. Putangina. Hanggang kelan nila 'to uulitin sa atin? Hanggang sa may butas silang dapat takpan? Tangina, tayo na naman. Bakit hindi na lang yung iba?" Bulalas ni Kyungsoo na may halong galit. Hindi siya nagmumura. Pero sa mga sandaling iyon, hindi na niya maitimpi pa ang bibig. 

Kumapit nang mahigpit si Jongin sa kanya na ngayon ay lumuluha na rin at walang tigil sa kakahingi ng patawad sa kanya. "Hindi ko alam sa kanila, Soo. Sorry, Soo. Sorry rin di ko 'to sinabi sayo. Sorry sinikreto ko ulit kasi alam ko kapag nalaman mo na naman na ganito baka kung ano na gawin mo. Kilala kita, gagawin mo agad-agad yung gusto mo nang di nag-iisip at pagsisihan mo. Ayokong masayang lahat ng pinaghirapan mo, Soo. Sorry kailangan ko 'to gawin para protektahan ka. Alam mo yan. At...di rin ako papayag na ikaw ang bigyan nila ng skandalo tulad nito. Mabuti nang ako, Soo. Ako na lang ulit. Kahit ako na lang mabawasan ng fans, ako ang kamuhian ng ilan, tawaging fuckboy, malandi, pero wag lang ikaw. Huwag lang ikaw, okay lang."

Umiyak lalo si Kyungsoo at kumapit rin maigi sa likod ni Jongin dahil naiintindihan niya ang kasintahan. Alam niya kung ano ibig iparating nito sa kanya. Alam na alam niya ang mga dahilan kung bakit kailangan nilang manatiling isang sikreto. Madaling sabihin na umamin na sila sa publiko, pero paano ang pinaghirapan nilang kamtin? Ang mga proyektong di nila inaasahang maaabot sa puntong ito. Paano na lang ang mga kasamahan nila sa EXO na tiyak maaapektuhan din sa kanila? Maraming dapat isaalang-alang. 

"Sampid na naman ako sa buhay mo sa paningin ng iba. Magpapanggap na naman akong masaya kahit hindi. Tangina nila talaga."

"Hindi, hindi ka sampid. Huwag mo isipin yan. Tangina nilang lahat. Sorry, Soo...Sorry..."

Hindi natigil sa pag-iyak ang mag-irog habang magkayakap. Walang bumitaw sa kanila. Imbis, mas kumapit pa sila sa isa't-isa. 

"Tahan na, Soo..." Alo ni Jongin sa kasintahang mahigpit pa rin ang kapit sa kanya. 

"Ang gago kasi ng mundo, Jongin, hindi ko mapigilang di umiyak. Nagmamahalan lang naman tayo, ano bang mali?"

"Alam ko. Pero..." Hinawi ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at pinunasan na ang mga luha nito. Tiningnan niya ng taimtim ang kabiyak habang mga luha ay pumapatak rin sa kanyang mga mata. "Pagdating ng tamang panahon, maisisigaw din natin sa buong mundo na may tayo. Na tayong dalawa naman talaga. Di ko alam kung kailan yan. Pero, paghanda na tayo. Malalaman din ng lahat kung ano ang totoo." 

Sinunggaban ni Kyungsoo ng yakap si Jongin na napatumba at napahiga sa kama. Nasa ibabaw si Kyungsoo at nakakapit lang sa kasintahan. Niyakap din siya pabalik ni Jongin at hinalikan ang tuktok ng kanyang ulo. Ayaw nang bitawan ni Kyungsoo ang kabiyak. At wala talaga siyang balak pakawalan ang lalaking ito kailanman kahit na kamuhian sila ng lahat pagdating ng araw.

Wala na siyang nasabi pa dala ng pagod sa kakaiyak. Iisa lang naman ang dahilan ng pagbuhos ng kanyang mga luha. Ito ay hindi dahil sa may pekeng girlfriend na naman si Jongin na palabas lang para sa publiko at para pagtakpan ang tunay na relasyon nila o kung ano na naman ang gustong pagtakpan ng kumpanyamg kumokontrol sa kanila, pero kundi, kaya siya umiiyak ay dahil si Jongin na naman ang aako lahat ng sakit, kutya at kung anu-ano pang negatibong mga bagay na pwedeng maibato sa kanya. 

Si Jongin na naman.

Si Jongin na naman ang masasaktan para sa ikabubuti niya, si Jongin na kanyang mapagmahal na kabiyak at handang ialay ang sarili para sa kanya.

Kaya't heto na naman sila ulit sa panibagong yugto ng pagpapanggap.


End file.
